Jetfire (Unicron Trilogy)
Jetfire is a flying Autobot, Optimus Prime's right hand, Autobots' deputy and tritagonist in Transformers Armada, Energon and Cybertron. He can combine with Optimus in Transformers: Armada, and he can combine with Ironhide and Cliffjumper in Transformers: Energon. History Armada Before Optimus Prime and his squad left for Earth in response to the Mini-Con signal, he left Jetfire in command of the remaining Autobot forces on Cybertron. Much later in Chase, Optimus Prime requested Jetfire's assistance as the battle for the Mini-Cons reached a dangerous point with the discovery of the Star Saber sword and the Skyboom Shield. As Jetfire made his way to Earth, he was followed by the Megatron loyalist Tidal Wave, who had similarly been requested by the Decepticon strategist Thrust. In Tactician, Thrust's arrival quickly improved Decepticon battle strategy, sending the Autobot forces on Earth into disarray. Optimus Prime would have been defeated if not for the timely arrival of Jetfire, who quickly defeated the surprised Decepticon air power and forced the rest into retreat. In Linkup, Jetfire was quickly installed as second in command, but as everybody who had never served with him discovered, he was a very different compared to the reserved Optimus Prime, finding him brasher and reckless. As a result, in his first major battle with the Decepticons, Jetfire decided to take all of their air forces on by himself, getting himself into serious trouble. Fortunately, Optimus Prime had recovered enough from his injuries to launch a counter-attack and Powerlinked with Jetfire, resulting in the powerful Jet Optimus. Together, they overpowered the Decepticons in short order. Afterwards, Jetfire promised that he would be more cautious in the future. During downtime, in Detection, Jetfire had an arm wresting contest with Smokescreen, beating him several times, and reviewed footage of the Autobots' and Decepticons' battles on Earth. Jetfire noticed that Sideways had sometimes acted against the Decepticons, despite having already defected to their side. He discussed this revelation with the children. They all came to the agreement that, despite the fact that it was unclear whether or not Sideways was a Decepticon, he couldn't be trusted. Later, the Autobots and Decepticons squared off on a beachfront. In Awaking, the battle was over over a new Mini-Con storage panel. Optimus Prime and Jetfire combined into Jet Optimus to take the fight to the Decepticons. However, Jet Optimus' power was tested by the newly arrived Tidal Wave. The giant Decepticon's strength and firepower forced Jet Optimus on the backfoot, and in their shared gestalt mind, both Optimus and Jetfire were at a loss as what to do. In Desperate, though Jet Optimus fled up into the sky, he found himself surrounded by enemy units. Megatron pursued the Autobots by combining with Tidal Wave, and used the Star Saber to forcibly separate Jetfire from Optimus, sending the Autobot leader plummeting. Jetfire was left unable to go after Optimus as Megatron then bombarded him with laser blasts. The Autobots only won thanks to the Space Mini-Con Team, who combined into the Requiem Blaster, which wound up in Optimus's grasp. to be added The Unicron Battles to be added Energon to be added Cybertron After the Powerlinx Battles, Jetfire spend some time over the intervening decade on the planet Nebulous, where he picked up a Nebulon accent, which sounded Australian to human ears. Returning to Cybertron, Jetfire seemed more mature, being cautious, and following protocol. The Unicron Singularity Eventually in Fallen, Unicron's demise created a black hole that threatened Cybertron. Optimus sent Jetfire to Earth to find Earth altmodes in case they could not seal the Unicron Singularity. The planetary exodus was put underway when the elder Vector Prime introduced himself. This new arrival assured the Autobots that he had the means to nullify the black hole, by collecting the Cyber Planet Keys to use Primus's power to seal it. After the map was stolen by Megatron, Optimus's elite team, including Jetfire, then set off to Earth. En route, Vector Prime explained to the Autobots that the black hole would, if left unchecked, swallow up the entire universe. He then doubled back to retrieve his cosmic map from Megatron, with Optimus insisting that Hot Shot, Jetfire, and Overhaul accompany him. Jetfire's team came upon Megatron and Starscream inside an asteroid belt. While Jetfire and Vector Prime dealt with Starscream, Overhaul and Hot Shot tackled Megatron. the Decepticons proved to be too powerful and the Autobots were unable to prevent them from escaping. Jetfire then rendezvoused with Optimus on Earth, where he met their newest human allies: Coby, Bud, and Lori. to be added Quest for the Cyber Planet Keys to be added Sealing the Black Hole to be added Leader of Cybertron After Galvatron's defeat, the war was finally over. After Optimus proposed that they follow in the steps of their ancestors and start a new space bridge project, Jetfire was the only one unenthusiastic about it. He felt insecure of leading Cybertron in Optimus's absence, but the others rallied around him, and he accepted the role with gusto, going to be interviewed by Brad. When Optimus formally handed over command to Jetfire, Jetfire assured his old friend that he would always be the true commander. Appearance Personality Jetfire has a witty, cheerful personality that helps to bridge the distance between Prime as leader and his troops. Where Optimus was cautious and analytical, Jetfire was brash and headstrong to the point of recklessness, jumping into the unknown without considering the consequences. The friendly nature that keeps him popular amongst the Autobots hides a strong sense of intelligent judgment that has saved his team from numerous predicaments, and means that he will even speak up and tell Prime that he is wrong to his face. Over the years, this side of his personality would bring itself to the forefront, adhering much more to orders and protocol. Optimus would eventually judge him as worthy of leading Cybertron in his absence. Power and skills Relationships Trivia *Jetfire is voiced by Scott McNiell in Armada ''and ''Energon, before being replaced by Brian Drummond in Cybertron. His voice in Cybertron ''included a noticeable Australian accent. The Hasbro website explained that in the gap between ''Energon and Cybertron, Jefire had a holiday on the planet Nebulous, and picked up the accent from his time there. Gallery Jetfire in Earth (Armada Series).jpg Jetfire with Hot Shot (Armada Series).jpg Jetfire (Desperate).jpg Jetfire look Optimus.jpg Jetfire (Armada Ep. 52).png 300px-Armada-Mars-Starscream_and_Jetfire.jpg|Jetfire and Starscream 400px-Rescue_starscream_and_the_autobots.jpg|Jetfire with Hot shot, Smokescreen, Optimus and Starscream Jetfire and Hot Shot..jpg Jetfire in Air (Cybertron Series).jpg Wing Saber and Jetfire in the Mission..jpg Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Selfless Category:Anime Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Aliens Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Genderless Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Honorable